The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye
by The Storymaster1000
Summary: The Autobots and The Decepticons, two waring factions from the planet Cybertron leave their planet in the search for a new source of energy, but fate interviens and they crash on a prehistoric planet, four million years later, both factions awake. A rebooted, extended, modern retelling of The Transformers three part miniseries More than Meets the Eye from the 80's cartoon
1. Prolouge

**Hello fellow authors and readers of Fanfiction, most of you may no me for my Danny Phantom Rebooted Series and my story Daughter of a Phantom, however I am and always will be a huge Transformers fan, I will address more on my Danny Phantom stuff at the end because this is Transformers and I want to talk about it. I admit that I am an obsessed-addicted-fanatic when it comes to anything about Transformers, I'm not the biggest fan but I think it's safe to say I'm in the top hundred I just love everything about them, the concept, the idea, the stories, the characters, the diffrent versions, I also love to write and I wrote this a while ago and thought, what the heck I'll post it, what am I posting, well let me explain how I got into Transformers, I wasn't one of the newer Generation that was brought in my Bay's movies, no I remember watching the old Generation One cartoons on a channel that isn't on anymore, I grew up with Generation One, it's a good show but some of the ideas and stuff in them has been dated, then I thought, what if I gave The Transformers Generation One a reboot, I wrote this, what is it, a rebooted version of the three-part mini-series that started the whole thing, The Transformers: More than Meets the Eye, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Oh and one last thing, no I sadly do not own The Transformers and this story is a slightly expanded, more detailed, rebboted version of 1984's The Transformers Mini-Series More Than Meets The Eye Written by George Aruther Bloom**

* * *

**_The Transformers:_**

**_More than Meets the Eye_**

* * *

_Long ago, before time began, millions of years ago, on the far distant planet called, Cybertron, life existed, but not life like we know it as today, the creatures that inhabited Cybertrons vast cites were intelligent robotic organisms, which could think, feel and die. They lived on the planet as a powerful empire, peaceful and ruled by justice, the inhabitants of Cybertron had a unique ability, they could move, shift and twist their bodies to form an alternative mode, they are known throughout the universe as The Transformers._

_For a time they lived in peace, each Cybertronian belonged to a caste, or group, were they worked until they expired, but one day, a gladiator thug with corrupted programming started to cause unrest, his name was Megatronus, named after one of the original thirteen Transformers created by Primus, Megatronus led public speeches about how the caste system was evil and how all Cybertronians should be treated as equals, in his eyes the caste system turned Cybertron and its inhabitants into weak beings, an insult to their past great warrior race, he was summoned to the High Council, to see his case, it was here that his true colors started to show, Megatronus proclaimed the need to overthrow the old guard with force, and arrogantly demanding he be named the next Prime, the highest rank on Cybertron._

_But one of Megatronus followers, and closest allies, Orion Pax, who was a simple data clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records, did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice, the sparks and minds of the High Council were moved by Orion's words, here for the first time since Cybertrons golden age, stood someone worthy of being a Prime, but that honor could only truly be achieved, by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership._

_Megatronus felt betrayed, one of his closest allies, someone he called a brother, against him, Megatronus stormed out of the High Council, but what happened next, nobody could have seen coming, Megatronus gathered his loyal followers and attacked Iacon, the capital of Cybertron, Megatronus, now called Megatron, given by his followers, declared war on Cybertron. His followers and loyal lieutenants were some of the most dangerous minds on the planet, Megatron and his followers were known as The Decepticons._

_The Decepticons fought and slayed all that opposed them, Megatron saw that this civil war was the only way to return Cybertron to its former glory, and to destroy those who betrayed Cybertron. Those who defied Megatron, were called the Autobots, they were led by the heroic Orion Pax, now called Optimus Prime, after millions of years of fighting, Cybertrons once, great Energon sources were depleted, Energon was the lifeblood of The Transformer's race, without it running through their systems, they'd all perish oxidize and rust, now with The Autobots on the verge of extinction._

_For Optimus Prime ordered a top secret project to be initiated, the construction of a vast starship capable of carrying all The Autobots off of Cybertron and to a new place they could call home, for with Cybertron's Energon sources depleted, the planet was slowly dying, now Optimus and the Autobots prepare for a final desperate act, the exodus of Cybertron._

* * *

**Okay well this wasn't really a Chapter more then a prolouge, I hope you enjoyed it just the same, I will post the first real chapter after I post this, I hope you have enjoyed it so far and hope you will continue to enjoy it, for Transformers fans please favorite if you like, follow and review, let me know what you think, for my readers who are following me and my stories, I have to address Daughter of a Phantom, I am so sorry but I might have to put it on hiatus for a while, my computer is having some problems plus I have hit a major writer's block, I am sorry I know what it feels like to have to wait for someone to update a story, actully I'll do this on my profile and the story, anyways if you liked please favorite, follow and review, if i get enough feedback I'll post the others later tonight**

**The Storymaster1000**


	2. Chapter I: Energon Scouts

**Hello fellow authors and readers of Fanfiction, well here it is, the first real chapter of this story. If you enjoyed the the last one for build up and you love Transformers then you should also do this one. One thing I would like to address, remember that I'm an obsessed-addicted-fanatic when it comes to Transformers I can ramble on for hours and hours about stuff or anythign relating to them, I may hide easter eggs here and there. I also love to go into detail and give very detailed descriptions, this whole thing I posted is one whole file on my computer I'm just dividing it up into the first couple chapters, anyways I might as well stop here before I begin to ramble on about stuff again, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter I: Energon Scouts**_

* * *

The Cybertronian Science Centre was once, one of the most visited and astonishing sights on all of Cybertron. Every day, Cybertronian scientists and technicians would work in its vast labs; examining and performing experiments on anything they could come up with. They all had their theories and predictions, they always wanted to test them out, but that all changed when the war broke out.

Now it was just another metal building, showing signs of age and war. Its metal walls were covered with patches of rust, dried Energon and scorch marks. It's once proud labs were now covered in broken glass, rust and dried liquid from smashed containers. Giant holes in the roof kept letting in acid rain and anything else flying their way and the floor panels and vents beneath them were melted or stained by the acid rain. The glass windows were all cracked or broken from age or battle and all the lights that had not lost power were flickering out of control.

The only sign of life in the condemned building was a moving floor panel beside an Energon Absorber, which was rusted and damaged beyond repair. One by one the bolts holding the panel to the ground came out. The final bolt popped out, and the panel slid to the side. It came to rest next to other removed floor panels. Several second later, a gray, five-fingered hand came out and grabbed the edge of the hole in the ground. Then a sixteen-foot tall, white and grey robot with red and green decals rose out of the hole were the panels used to be. Its body generated a bunch of glowing lights, it turned back towards the hole and reached in, it started pulling out glass containers with glowing orange liquid inside.

After it finished pulling the containers out, both hands reached into the hole and pulled out another sixteen-foot tall robot, this one was yellow and black. The first robot picked up the containers and gave them to the other robot. It then started to speak, lights on the side of its head lit up according to its voice patterns.

"This should just be enough, I can't believe it after two-thousand mega-cycles of searching we've located them." said the first robot.

"We were lucky that we found these Wheeljack, but there's hardly enough Energon in these things to last us a Quartex, let alone fuel The Ark." said the other robot.

"Optimus Prime ordered us to find Energon to fuel The Ark, we found some, and every little bit helps."

"Then what do we do when this stuff runs out?"

"We can't worry about that now; we got what we came for so let's get back to Iacon."

Wheeljack started to twist and shift his body; his elbows turned ninety-degrees and pushed into his shoulder. His head pushed into his chest and a panel shot up over it, his shoulder then shot straight up and turned ninety-degrees and came to a rest right were his head used to be. Then his legs pushed into each other until they became one, they then turned a whole one-hundred and eight-degrees and pushed into the chest. His feet then pushed out and turned ninety-degrees, then pushed into the legs, ten seconds later Wheeljack had transformed into a Cybertronian Hover-car. His wheels turned in and emitted energy, allowing Wheeljack to slightly hover in alternative mode.

Wheeljack then popped open a compartment located on the back of his alternative mode. Bumblebee carried the containers over and dropped them beside Wheeljack. Wheeljack then activated another button that opened up a hatch in the bottom or the back compartment. Out came a tray with empty holes, Bumblebee then picked up the containers and put them in the tray one by one. Bumblebee then took a step back as the hatch slid back into its place and the compartment closed.

Bumblebee moved away from Wheeljack as his body began to shift and transform too. His head slid into his chest, his arms pushed into each other and slide into the side of his body. His feet pushed into his chest and flipped upwards. Bumblebee had transformed into a smaller Cybertronian vehicle, but unlike Wheeljack, where he transforms into Hover-car, Bumblebee transforms into a Cybertronian Sports Car.

They both started to power up their engines. They shifted from hover mode into drive as their wheels ceased to emit energy and turned so all four were on the ground. They then drove through the door of the destroyed Science Center and took the highways the towered over small buildings.

"Okay, we got them Wheeljack, so when is Prime and backup getting here?" said Bumblebee turning on his communicator and patching it into Wheeljack's com-link.

"There is no backup Bumblebee."

"What do you mean there's no backup?"

"Prime doesn't want to take the risk, if a Decepticon scout or Seeker spots a whole squad of Autobots, he may call it in, The Decepticons may get wise and attack, our mission is far too important, Prime thought that if two Autobots are spotted, then the Decepticon might not be so interested in us."

"Again what do you mean spotted, I thought Prime organized that whole diversion at Simfur to make sure we get back without trouble?"

"That attack was a diversion so we could get to the Science Canter, the attack should have ended forty-cycles ago."

"Great, well I had better have my Plasma Cannon charged and ready."

"A Plasma Cannon, is that all you brought with you?"

"No I also have a Photon Burst Rifle, but a Plasma Cannon is like my signature weapon."

"Well hopefully we won't need to use them."

Cybertron was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Their buildings were vast and towered over all, their roads and highways were above ground and some were able to transform and attach to others. Their sky was always clear and they could always see Cybertrons two moons and the stars that shimmer in the sky. The only trouble of fighting that ever occurred on Cybertron was in the gladiatorial combats and oil houses. But now the buildings were either destroyed or showing signs or age and war, covered in rust and acid rain stains and ammunition impact marks. The roads were either crumbling or destroyed; the sky was covered with thick, black smoke from the fires and explosions that covered Cybertron.

Bumblebee hated going outside since the war started. He couldn't stand to see his home being left in ruins, always having to fight to survive, and for his friends, fighting enemies that he once considered brothers. Bumblebee couldn't wait for the day the war would end, he could not wait to lay his optics on the sight of Megatron's crushed remains, but for now, he must still fight. Bumblebee and Wheeljack continued to drive through the war torn streets of Cybertron, Bumblebee then spotted a strange shape a head of them, as they got closer he saw that it was a pile of Cybertronians, their bodies thrown onto a burning Energon pipeline.

Bumblebee and Wheeljack kept driving, passing more horrific signs of the war. They knew that they had to get to Iacon, with the Energon they found intact and soon. They were making good time, until Wheeljack unexpectedly stopped. Bumblebee kept on driving before he noticed that his partner wasn't with him. Bumblebee then stopped and patched into Wheeljack's com.

"Wheeljack, we got to get to Iacon, why'd you stop?"

"I'm picking up strange readings from the air on my radar scanner; let me send out an Ariel Recon drone."

"Ok, but make it quick, this place is making my transistor shake."

With that a hatch on Wheeljack's roof opened up and a gold ball shot out and into the air, it ejected small silver panels and opened up a glass lens, a small antenna came out of the top and started to bleep. It sat in the air for about a minute before it descended back down and into Wheeljack. Wheeljack's wind shield then started to project a three-dimensional hologram.

"Just as I feared, Bumblebee look, there is a formation of acidic precipitation rolling in from the north."

"Wheeljack you know I don't speak scientist, can you tone that down a level please."

"Acid Rain."

"Oh Slag, that's just what we need, we don't have over shields equipped we'll melt and short circuit"

"Not if we can get to the underground tunnels, if we can get to them then we can take them the rest of the way to Iacon."

"The Underground Tunnels, oh boy."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you believe in those stories of Shockwave's experiments do you?"

"No, however the stories of creatures with claws, teeth and acidic breath still creeps me out."

"Then choose acid rain, or strange creatures that might be stories?"

"In that case let's stop yapping and start driving."

With that they both powered up their engines again and took off. When on a mission like this there was always the danger of a Decepticon attack, but Wheeljack and Bumblebee weren't prepared for Acid Rain. After traveling for a few minutes Bumblebee could see the gates to Iacon in his viewfinders. Then suddenly, Wheeljack stopped again, and once again, Bumblebee stopped a few feet ahead of him and transformed into his robot mode.

"What is it now Wheeljack, we don't have time, the Acid Rain can be on us at any moment?"

"My scanners are picking up Energon readings, just ahead of us."

"Oh please don't let it be what I think it is." said Bumblebee as he activated a little scope and turned towards the gates.

Bumblebee zoomed in on the gates and saw five Cybertronians, great, he though a squad of Seekers, Seekers were Cybertronians who transformed into Cybertronian starfighters, Seekers were the elites or these types, they were led by the Decepticon Air commander Starscream, he was one of the most feared Decepticons after Megatron, he was hardly ever seen my an Autobot and left alive to tell the tail, he was always working on his own secret agenda.

"Well is it a squad of Vehicons?"

"No, worse, Seeker Class" said Bumblebee as he retracted his scope.

"We have to get past them, we're going to have to ram through them."

"Ram, wait ram through Seekers, Wheeljack if we are going over there we should at least fight them or sneak by."

"We can't sneak by."

"Well why not?"

"With the Energon Containers in my back, I can't transform."

"Can you at least still activate your Stealth Force mod you invented, or what about that that new experimental cloaker mod?"

"No Stealth Force would still require Transforming, and the Cloaker is experimental that's why I gave it to Mirage so he can test it, I can use my Machine turrets though."

"That's all, Scrap; well let's get this over with."

Bumblebee raised his hand as it started to shift, it started to shift into cylinders and exhaust ports, Bumblebee had transformed his hand into his plasma cannon, he then ran to Wheeljack and hoped on him, loading his cannon as he did so, Wheeljack then started up his engine and headed right towards the gates of Iacon and the Decepticons waiting for them.

The Decepticons were marching back and forth in front of the gateway, one Seeker took a break from marching an looked at the others, he didn't see why he had to be here, why would Starscream order the best air troops to guard duty, that was a job for a Vehicon, as he started to turn back to his post, he noticed something in the distance, suddenly there was a red light that blinded him, his head then felt like it was on fire and was having a massive processor-ache, that was the last thing he felt. Another Seeker hared a plasma round being fired and looked to see another Seeker fall to the ground, headless, he then looked up to see Bumblebee and Wheeljack heading right for them.

"Autobots, destroy them"

The Decepticons raised their weapons and fired at Bumblebee and Wheeljack, Wheeljack activated a shield that covered the front of his vehicle mode and Bumblebee. Bumblebee kept firing at the Decepticons as they were getting closer to the gates. Suddenly there was an explosion from underneath Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Wheeljack went flying and landed back on the road.

Bumblebee got up to see Wheeljack flipped on his side, he ran over and started to flip him over. Bumblebee looked back to see that they accidentally drove over a landmine, luckily Wheeljack had his shield up, Bumblebee took cover behind Wheeljack as he fired at the incoming Decepticons. Suddenly a gold and white seeker came up and fired a flamethrower towards them.

Bumblebee looked around, hoping to spot an exit out of this fire fight, He could walk through the flames, but by the time his core body temperature got down, he would be pelted by gunfire, Bumblebee couldn't fly, it would make no difference with Seekers anyway.

"Prime told me there'd be cycles like this, but I didn't believe him, I sure do now"

"We've got to get to Iacon, we don't have much time until the acid rain gets here, if we can make it to the underground tunnels then we'll be safe, Seekers hate being underground, we'll have the advantage"

"Well I'm right behind you"

Bumblebee then transformed back into his vehicle mode and started his engine. Bumblebee and Wheeljack then sped full speed through the flames and into The Decepticons, the Decepticons were sent flying into the air, they then shifted their bodies until they had transformed into Cybertronian Starfighters. They then turned towards the two Autobots and gave chase, when they had them in their range they started to fire at them. Wheeljack and Bumblebee started to evade their fire as they kept on driving towards their destination.

Just then a hatch on one Decepticon opened up to reveal a missile, it fired it as it gained speed, it then locked onto Bumblebee's heat signature and closed in on him. Bumblebee tried to evade the missile but it nailed him in the back, there was an explosion and Bumblebee was sent flying over Wheeljack, who had to put on the brakes to avoid ramming Bumblebee. Bumblebee then transformed as he came crashing to the ground.

The Seeker flew over to its target and transformed, he pulled out a long rifle and walked up to the injured Autobot. He raised the rifle to Bumblebee head, Bumblebee watched as the barrel of the rifle started to glow brighter and brighter, he closed his optics and waited for the sheering pain that would end him. However he was confused when he heard an explosion instead of a Null-Ray being fired.

Bumblebee opened his optics to see that The Seeker had been hit with a round in the shoulder, his arm was blown clean off and he was trying to find cover as Energon leaked from his open socket, Bumblebee just managed to turn his head to see three figures coming towards him, he recognized them, they were Autobots, close friends of Bumblebee. He saw that one of them was loading the containers out of Wheeljack and putting them in another tray for him to carry.

Wheeljack then transformed and ran towards Bumblebee, he threw Bumblebee's arm over his shoulder as he started to slowly move Bumblebee away from the battle, Bumblebee looked ahead to see the entrance to the underground tunnels, a hole in the road. Wheeljack slowly lowered Bumblebee into the hole, and then jumped in with him.

"You alright Bumblebee"

"Yeah, it's just my back and legs, I can't feel them, I can't walk"

"I'd fix them but I don't have my tools"

"Well it's nothing Ratchet can't fix, where are the rest of the Autobots?"

"Longarm came with two others; they said to go on without them"

"We can't just leave them here"

"Wasn't going to" said Wheeljack as he pulled out his weapon.

Just before Wheeljack got out of the hole he managed to take a quick glance at the scene, he became terrified and angry. The Seekers had captured the Autobot known as Longarm with a Null-Ray blast that fired his circuits and immobilized him for a short period of time; the other two had their hands up and begging for mercy. The Decepticons answered with two rifle shots.

Wheeljack felt his circuits rise in anger over what he just witnessed, he knew that the Decepticons were cruel but he never expected them to kill unarmed prisoners, he watched as the bodies of the two Autobots fell to the ground and their optics and lights shut off as Energon leaked from their bodies. The Seekers then turned back to their injured comrade, then they looked up to the sky, they were scared, they picked up Longarm and took off, heading back towards their base.

Wheeljack looked up to see that the Acid Rain started to pour, he looked at the fallen Seeker, and even though he was full of hatred to him, he still felt sorry for the Decepticon. The Acid Rain fell on the Seeker and started to slowly eat away at his metal body and circuits, melting him alive, Wheeljack ducked back down into the tunnel. Bumblebee looked at Wheeljack; the look on Wheeljack's face was all he needed to see to know what had happened. Wheeljack then picked up Bumblebee and started to walk through the underground tunnels of Iacon.

* * *

**I do apoligize about the length usally I have a problem when it comes to writing long chapters, that's not the case with Transformers, well I hope you enjoyed it I took the first three minutes of the very first episode of The Transformers and expanded it into a long chapter, hope you enjoyed, I have more and I will be posting it aswell, so if you enjoyed please favorite, follow and review, let me know what you think.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	3. Chapter II: Ready to Launch

**Hello again fellow Authors and readers of Fanfiction, well here it is the next part of my rebooted version of The Transformers: More than Meets the Eye, also I was origenally going to have the chapters be sections of the show like the first chapter would be the first segemet, it would start right where the intro ended and the chapter would end right before the segment to indicate comercals would come in, but because of length and I knwo some people have trouble reading for long periods of time I decided to cut them down, anyways I hope you have enjoyed it so far and hope you will continue to enjoy it, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter II: Ready to Launch**_

* * *

Wheeljack felt like he had been carrying Bumblebee for hours, walking through the dark, damp tunnels of Iacon, with rust stains and retrorats running around, Wheeljack didn't know how much farther the tunnel could go on for, and he was running low on Energon, he was already low before he went on the mission, but now he was dangerously low on it.

Wheeljack didn't know what to do, the Acid Rain was probably over by now, but if he went to the surface, he could risk running into another Decepticon patrol, if he stayed here, he'd run out of Energon and go into stasis mode, and so would Bumblebee, he could recharge with the Energon they found, no never Wheeljack thought, he spent too much time, so many cycles looking for this, he was not going to waste it on himself.

Suddenly Wheeljack was blinded with a bright light; it shocked him so much that he accidently dropped Bumblebee. Wheeljack fell to the floor and looked up as the lights got closer; he prepared himself for the worst, Decepticons. It couldn't end like this, Optimus Prime trusted them and gave them this mission; and Wheeljack was full of guilt that he failed his friend and leader. Then suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed his, helping him on his feet.

"Wheeljack, are you alright" said a familiar voice.

Wheeljack's optic adjusted to the new lighting and he saw another Cybertronian standing in front of him with several others behind him, He was taller than Wheeljack, he had black armor, and was decorated with red and yellow stripes, his visor was glowing bright blue before it retracted to reveal two optics, and his faceplate retracted to reveal a friendly smile.

"Trailbreaker, thank Primus you found us, I don't know how much longer we could last" said Wheeljack.

"Prime sent me and Longarm to help find you after you didn't return to base"

"Okay so we ran a little late, but we found the stuff"

"What happened, Bumblebee here looks like he rammed into another Driller"

"Well we ran into a squad of Seekers, Bumblebee was hit with a Heat Seeker, we would have been goners if it had not been for Longarm and his squad"

"Well where are they? Longarm contacted me saying you were heading underground before he was cut off"

"Longarm held them off long enough for us to get away, but the Seekers took him, and they killed the others"

"His sacrifice will be remembered, we better get you two back and quick"

With that two of The Autobots grabbed Bumblebee and started to carry him through the tunnels as another one handed Wheeljack a syringe of Energon, Wheeljack located one of his Energon wires and stabbed the syringe into it, then ejected the Energon into himself, Wheeljack then continued to make his way through the tunnels followed by Trailbreaker, Bumblebee and the others.

Iacon was once the crown jewel of Cybertron, it's buildings sparkled like gold, it's lights would blind Cybertronians who didn't have their optics set right, Iacon was home to the most visited places of all Cybertron, it was home to many historical locations like The Well of Allsparks, the mystical place where it is said a Transformers spark goes once it goes offline, it was also home to The Chamber of the Ancients, and the haul of the High Council, were some say the war began.

Even though Iacon two is now ravaged by war, it is one of the very few cities and sights on Cybertron that still shows signs that it is populated and was once a place of importance, When the war started, The Autobots were able to drive most of The Decepticons out of Iacon, they retreated to Kaon, The Autobots made Iacon their main base of operations, they did their best to save most of Cybertrons greatest artifacts and documents.

When the War broke out, Optimus Prime feared that the war would not only destroy Cybertron, but also any signs or artifacts that it even existed, so to maintain the survival of their race in the case that the War would leave Cybertron an uninhabitable wasteland, Optimus Prime ordered that all of the greatest artifacts be shipped off of Cybertron until the war was over.

This order stuck most Autobots with disbelief, many of them used to look at and examine them before the war, to send them off planet to the stars was unimaginable, all of the information that The Autobots had were either transferred into the memory banks of The Autobot Super-computer Teletraan-1 or transferred into Cybertronian Data Cylinders and launched into space. But the most shocking order would have to of been when Optimus ordered that The Allspark be launched into space, Optimus feared that if The Decepticons, especially Megatron, ever got their hands on it, it would mean the end of everything.

It appears that Optimus Prime's worst fears have come true, for in the middle of Iacon, a highly-classified project was underway, for years now The Autobots have been working together on a backup plan, in the case that Cybertrons Energon supply would diminish because of the war, then The Autobots would have a way of getting more, for the past few years, The Autobots having building a space ship, given the name THE ARK, it was almost complete, there were only a few more panels that were needed to be put in place and to gather enough fuel.

Wheeljack, Trailbreaker and the rest of the Autobots walked up to the gates of the building housing The Ark, Trailbreaker looked around making sure that they were not being watched, Megatron had spies everywhere, and Optimus ordered security around The Ark to be air tight, nobody gets in or out without his knowing about it. Trailbreaker then punched in a code on a panel next to the door.

The door opened and they went in, even though it was his team's place, Wheeljack thought that the security was still a little much, but he didn't complain, he was actually excited to be part of The Ark project, he was one of Cybertrons top scientists before the war. He saw the building of The Ark to be a challenge he would like to conquer, he preferred to be working in his lab, working on new inventions or fixing other things then fighting in the war. Trailbreaker waved to the two Autobots carrying Bumblebee, as they laid him on a Cybertronian stretcher, he then turned back to Wheeljack.

"We're going to drop Bumblebee off at the Medical Bay, Ratchet should be able to patch him up quickly, drop The Energon you found off with Prowl and then just hang back and wait for Prime's orders"

"You got it, and Trailbreaker, I'm sorry about Longarm, I know you were friends"

"That's what happens in war, but I can't change the past, now go get that Energon to Prowl"

Wheeljack started to walk towards an lift, suddenly a bunch of noises started to fill the air around Wheeljack, Wheeljack knew this sound all too well, he turned his head to see a small Cybertronian Racer heading right for him, it quickly transformed into a fifth teen-foot tall, white, black and red robot and started to walk towards Wheeljack.

"Hey Wheeljack, what's cracking?" it said as it walked onto the lift.

"Hey Jazz, nothing much, can you turn off that racket it's doing a number on my audio receptors"

"You just don't have a thing for urban tunes, man"

"I don't mind tunes and melodies, just not loud and weird ones"

The lift came to its stop, Wheeljack and Jazz walked off it and onto their floor, they continued walking until they came to a giant door at the end of the hallway, Jazz entered a code into the panel next to it, the door then opened and they walked in, there in the room was a table, other Autobots were there, on the other side of the room was a glass window, given a clear view of The Ark and on the other side, a clear view of Iacon. Wheeljack took his seat at the table, he looked around at the others, most of them were his closest friends.

There was of course Jazz, Optimus Primes first lieutenant and oldest friend, Ironhide, the Autobot weapon specialist and close friend to Optimus, Ironhide actually enjoys fighting Decepticons, and he is the only Autobot to have the highest kill count after Optimus Prime, Wheeljack thinks that was because Ironhide was a battle hardened veteran. There was also Ratchet, the Autobots chief medical officer; he always did his part to help his fellow comrades, believing himself to be a soldier first, and a medic second.

There was also Prowl, before the war he was in command of a squad of urban law enforcement, now he is one of Optimus Prime's trusted officers and urban combat strategist, there was Red Alert, the best security officer the Autobots had, years ago Red Alert was injured in an landmine blast, part of his head was damaged, Wheeljack remembered that he and Ratchet helped fix it, but his servos were partly damaged leaving him paranoid, which actually made him pretty good at his job, always worrying over everything, Wheeljack was glad that Red Alert was on their side.

Suddenly the door opened and the last member walked into the room, this robot was one of the most respected Autobots, it stood thirty one feet tall and was red and blue, he sat down at his spot, this was none other than the great Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, when he spoke all listened, his enemy's quaked in fear at his words, and he was always willing to give his life if it meant the survival of others. Optimus Prime then retracted his face plate and spoke, all the others fell silent.

"Autobots, as you know, if things continue the way they have been going, The Ark will be completed today, which means that there is only one item left to acquire, the fuel and Energon, did you have any luck Jazz?" he said.

"Negative Prime, the north side of Cybertron is blacker than the inside of a drag shaft"

"Ratchet have you been able to find or collect anymore Energon around the base?"

"I've only been able to get a few drops, one bot was willing to give his whole supply, but I wouldn't have it" said the medic as he handed Optimus a vial or blue glowing liquid.

"You did the right thing, we want Energon, but not if we have to drain it from our own brothers, how about you Wheeljack?"

"Me and Bumblebee were able to find my experimental Energon I was telling you about Prime" said Wheeljack as he handed Optimus the containers.

"Experimental? Is it safe" said Red Alert.

"What's it matter to you, you're not stationed on The Ark, and yes it's quite safe"

"Excellent, we now have enough Energon to go through with the mission, Prowl, how soon can we can launch" said Optimus.

"Once The Ark is completed it will take about ten mega-cycles to prepare for launch"

"So when will that be Prowl" asked Jazz.

"The soonest we can launch The Ark is in one solar cycle"

"Autobots, go to your quarters, rest, you've earned it" said Optimus.

With that all the Autobots left the room except for Optimus, he turned around and looked at The Ark, after years of secrecy and building, it was finally going to be launched, but little did Optimus know that right outside the window, someone was listening, a small little panel on the side of the building started to transform and shift until it transformed into small creature, that resembled a robotic condor. It spread its wings and took off from the building.

The robotic condor flew over Iacon until it came to the outskirts, it then dived down into a dark alleyway, it then landed on an object and transformed into it. The object was blue, silver, red and gold, as the condor entered it the object powered up, in the center were the condor entered was a glowing purple insignia, the insignia of The Decepticons, the object then started to transform until it formed a Cybertronian Truck, it then powered up its engine and sped off to the south, right towards Kaon, The Decepticon Capital.

* * *

**Once again I took about a minute of the show and managed to expand it into an almost slightly long chapter, now I see how Peter Jackson was able to expand The Hobbit, if you love it it's really quite easy, anyways I hope you enjoyed this and look forward to the next chapter, if you haven't already please favorite, follow and review, let me know what you think.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	4. Chapter III: Decepticons Mobilize

**Hello fellow authors and readers of Fanfiction, once again here is the next chapter in my rebooted and detaily expanded version of The Transfromers: More Than Meets the Eye, I don't think this chapter should be so long, in fact I combined tow beacuse they wer both a little short, anyways here's the next chapter if you are enjoying it so far, I'm glad oyu are and hope you will continue to enjoy it, so here you go, enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter IV: Decepticons Mobilize**_

* * *

Longarm was having a hard time keeping his optics on, he didn't know what had happened to him, one moment he was tearing a Seeker apart, the next moment he felt an intense electrical pain and then nothing, he was just coming back to his senses now, everything was blurry, but he could still tell what it was, he looked up to see that he was being dragged by two of The Seekers he was fighting, one was Black, purple and silver, the other was blue, silver and red.

Suddenly the two Seekers threw him forward, he fell to the ground, he started to push himself up off the ground, he looked up to see another Seeker standing in front of him, this one was blue, silver and red, it turned around to face him, it's optics were as red as blood, it's face as cold as the metal it was made of and it when he spoke you would never forget his spine shivering voice. This was none other than the leader of the Seekers, and The Decepticon Air Commander, Starscream.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"This was one of The Autobots that attacked us when we were trying to capture the others commander Starscream" said the black, purple and silver Seeker.

"One, well then surly you must have captured the others Skywarp"

"Unfortunately, two of them escaped, we killed the other two and captured this one"

"Well then let us hope that this Autobot will be cooperative, tell me…" said Starscream as he looked down at Longarm, "…where we your comrades doing, why was it so important that they live?"

Longarm knew this was coming, questioning then torture than death, he knew that he couldn't betray his friends, he knew that there mission was way to important, Longarm had fought in battles and survived, he had a long good run, if he was going down, he decided that he'd anger his captors and try to take one or two of them with him. Longarm looked up towards Starscream, and spat Energon in his face.

"Go slag yourself if you think I'm going to tell you, besides, shouldn't I be answering to your master, Lord Megatron?" said Longarm, signing his death wish.

"Never mind him, I am my own master" said Starscream.

Starscream wiped the Energon from his face and raised his hand, Longarm closed his optics waiting for the Seeker to hit him, but instead of a punch to the head, he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his chest, the whole area went cold, he opened his Optics and looked down to see Starscream's Energon blade lodged in his chest. Starscream then pulled it out, Longarm watched as Energon leaked from his wound, and darkness started to take over, he closed his optics and fell to the ground.

Starscream deactivated his Energon blade and put it back in its place, he looked down at the dead Autobot. How dare he say Megatron is my master, he should be the one leading The Decepticons, Megatron is unworthy to bear the name leader, he failed to kill Optimus Prime and claim the Matrix of Leadership, he was the one who started the war, one day it will be him leading them, he'll be the one they fear. Starscream looked down at his Energon covered hand, he started to clean it off, he then turned to The Seekers.

"Skywarp, Thundercracker, clean that up"

Starscream turned around and started to walk away; then he spotted the Cybertronian truck heading towards him. It then stopped and started to transform. Its sides formed arms, it's back formed legs and it's front and top formed a chest, it transformed into a twenty-two foot tall robot, it walked up to Starscream, it's orange visor glowing like it was made of burning metal.

"Soundwave, what is it" said Starscream.

"Excellent we now have enough Energon to go through with the mission, Prowl how soon can we launch, the soonest we can launch in in one solar cycle" said the robot as it played back a recording of the meeting.

"What, I must tell Lord Megatron of this"  
"And what would that be Starscream?"

Starscream turned around, he saw a thirty-six foot tall robot walking towards him, he was silver, red and black, his body was covered with scars and dents, showing the signs of battle and his victories, he carried a giant Fusion Cannon on his arm, his hands were long sharp claws, his eyes were as read as blood, he voice gave chills and he could put even the bravest of beings into fear. This was none other than the Decepticon leader, Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, I was, not told of your return, I have discovered something that might interest you; Soundwave play back the recording"

"Starscream, I am in command, I will give the orders, I will not need Soundwave to play back the recording, He has proven his loyalty to me over and over again, unlike you, he never fails me, he has my trust, he is a reliable soldier, unlike you; Soundwave what did you find"

_"You were correct Lord Megatron, The Autobots do have a secret operation in Iacon, they have built a starship, one large enough to carry a whole city, they have gathered enough fuel and Energon, and they plan to launch a mission to find a new Energon source"_

"If The Autobots find another source of Energon before us, then they will have an edge, however they will never be able to launch their precious Ark, Shockwave's found a solution to our problem, he's on his way now"

Suddenly a door behind Starscream opened and another Decepticon walked in. This Decepticon was taller than Megatron and it looked just as dangerous, it stood forty-feet tall, it was silver and dark purple, it had a blade on its arm, and on his other hand was a giant Particle Cannon, one of the most dangerous and deadly weapons on Cybertron, it was hooked up to a backpack on its back via a tube, it had a single yellow eye in the center of its head and two silver demonic horns on the side of its head, it didn't have a mouth but it could still speak, it spoke like it knew everything.

"I apologize for being late Lord Megatron, but I ran into a squad of Autobots, you can find there remains in my lab"

"Welcome back Shockwave, your timing is perfect, what have you to report"

"My Space Bridge experiments in the Sea of Rust were successful, I have built a replica of the Space Bridge here in Kaon, as soon as I return to it I will be able to open a portal to any point in space, and I have found the perfect destination"

Shockwave opened up his hand and activated a hologram, it showed the stars above Cybertron, it zoomed in until it fixed on a certain point in space, it resembled a swirly mixture of stars, it zoomed in again until it centered on one star and the four closest planets near it. It then zoomed in one final time until it was only the third planet and its orbiting moon, the hologram started to display readings.

"As you can see this planet may be primitive, but it is rich in energy, as soon as I return to the Space Bridge I will be able to open up a portal to this world, however doing so will greatly deplete our Energon"

"No matter, once we destroy the Autobots Ark, we will have this new planet's Energy all to our self, Shockwave you will return and activate the portal, the while we go to this planet, I entrust Cybertron to you, only till I return"

"Fear not Megatron, Cybertron shall remain as you leave it"

"I hope not Shockwave, What are you going to do with all that time, You are going to rebuild, hunt down The Autobots who stay behind, but do not kill any more than you have to, save some for your scientific curiosity, do with them what you please I don't care, but when I come back Shockwave, I want Cybertron to be rebuilt with not a single Autobot left, that is your task, do not fail me"

"As you command Lord Megatron"

"Excellent, now it is only a matter of time until Optimus Prime admits defeat, Starscream assemble the best warriors, Soundwave, contact Onslaught and The Combaticons tell them to organize an all-out strike on The Autobots, main priority is to destroy their Ark, then prepare The Nemesis for launch"

"As you command Lord Megatron" they both said as they ran off.

Starscream walked out of the room, Megatron thought he was untouchable, thinking he can order him around, him. Well things will be different, Starscream felt a smirk come to his face, soon their positions will be switched, Starscream just needed to wait for the right moment, then he will deposit a razor sharp Energon dagger between Megatron's back armor plates.

Megatron walked out onto the balcony, he looked over the city of Kaon, it felt like it was only yesterday that he was fighting for his life in the gladiatorial pits, that it was only yesterday that the war started, soon, he thought, soon it will be over; and The Decepticons will be victories, and Megatron will rip The Matrix of Leadership out of Optimus Prime's cold, offline servos, soon Cybertron will be his.

* * *

Later that night, Bumblebee, having been repaired thought he would go down to Maccadam's Old Oil House, he thought he would celebrate with the rest of The Autobots over the completion of The Ark and the start of a new mission. Bumblebee remembered coming to this place before the war started it was famous for having the best oil on Cybertron, thank Primus it was located in Iacon and near The building housing The Ark, Bumblebee thought he'd lose it if The Decepticons had it all to himself.

Bumblebee walked through the doors to see his some of his fellow Autobots, he looked around he could see some of them were just talking with each other celebrating, others were playing Cyber-Poker or just chilling with a cup of oil or Visco. Bumblebee walked up to the bar and sat down, then suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see another robot who looked almost like him, except for some differences and the fact that he was red, it was his friend Cliffjumper.

"Hey Bumblebee, been a while, was worried the creeps got you" he said as he took a seat next to Bumblebee.

"You kidding you know I'm too small and fast for them to hit me, well accept for the occasional Heat-seeker"

"Oh yeah I heard about that, glad to see you okay"

"What will it be fellas" said the bartender.

"I shot of your finest oil for me and, let me guess a Visco for you Cliff?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, you know that's my favorite drink" said Cliffjumper.

"You know Cliff, I don't know if I should be glad or sad that I'm leaving Cybertron tomorrow, I mean this is our home, I'm glad to be leaving it but I'm also sad"

"Well knowing that we are leaving to find a way to fix it is what's keeping me on that ship, think about it that way"

"Well you do have a point there"

"Here you go gentlemen" said the bartender brining their drinks over.

"Hey Cliff, don't let me have too many of these"

"Don't worry I know how much you want to be on The Ark, I'll make sure you don't have too much"

They both raised their drinks and clanked them together in celebration, they then put them to their mouths and chugged them down in one gulp, and they then smacked the empty glasses on the table, trying to see which one finished first.

"Still can't tell who" said Bumblebee.

"Oh well, hey I'm going to see if I can get in the Cyber-Poker game, you want to join"

"I don't know who's playing?"

"Kup, Ironhide, Jazz, Smokescreen and a few others"

Bumblebee looked over at the game, he could see Ironhide and Jazz, Jazz was talking, probably telling one of his battles with the Decepticons, because Ironhide was really interested in it, he could see the old Autobot drill sergeant Kup, smoking on his Cy-gar and looking at his cards, he also saw Smokescreen, he was known to gamble before the war, and he was really good at it. He could hear Jazz talking…

"…and then I said, Alright get in line, its beat down time"

All the players at the table then started laughing, well except for Kup, he just giggled, maybe it was because he was the one usually telling the stories since he was a veteran of many, many battles, some form even before the war, but yeah it was one of Jazz's stories, he then saw Smokescreen play a card before talking.

"Hey Ironhide, watch out, Jazz is catching up to you kill count"

"I'm not too worried he still needs another two-hundred, but if those Decepticon punks keep pointing their guns at me I'll keep tarring them apart"

"Didn't you do that once"

"Yeah killed a brute class drone with my bare hands, ripped him in two"

Bumblebee laughed, he remembered that moment, in fact he made the mistake of underestimating a brute class drone, Ironhide had to save his hide, much to his amazement he really did manage to rip the giant Decepticon in half with his bare hands, Bumblebee looked back at Cliffjumper.

"I don't think so Cliff, Smokescreen is playing and I just don't feel lucky tonight"

No sooner did he say that Smokescreen slammed his cards on the table, he beat Ironhide hand with a royal flush, Ironhide threw his cards up in anger, not believing Smokescreens luck, Smokescreen started to collect his Energon chips, as they started to reset the game.

"Okay Bee, I'm going to get in before Blurr dose, see you later, on The Ark"

"Yeah see yeah Cliff"

Bumblebee watched his friend head towards the Cyber-poker game; he looked around at his fellow Autobots. Bumblebee couldn't remember the last time he saw this many Cybertronians so happy since the war broke out. Then he thought, he couldn't believe that in a few Mega-cycles he would be on The Ark and leaving Cybertron, Bumblebee decided it was time to go back and prepare for his trip on The Ark, but first…

"Bartender, another round"

* * *

**Okay I think it's time I address this, first I started to write this story then I thought, hey why don't I just re-write the whole Generation One series, then I thought that would be too much work, sorry that's by ambitious side, we all have one and my inner Starscream sometimes gets out, however if this story is sucsseful I may choose to re-write some, not all but some of the stories form the old cartoon, probably the most important and famous ones, I include a few stroy elements and things here and there from other versions and things that could be an explenation for things in the future if I were to continue, anyways I think I rambled enough, if you haven't already, please favorite, follow and review, let me know what you think.**

**Oh I do have another chapter I could upload, however I feel that it was rushed and I want to go through it and fix it up before I post it, I hope these four chapters have tied you over for now, depending on how this story goes will depend if I continue writing after I post the next chapter or not**

**The Storymaster1000**


End file.
